Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation in flexible electronic devices. More specifically, the present embodiments related to an electronic device having a flexible housing and ultra-thin heat remover for the portable electronic devices with wearable technologies.
Background of the Invention
In recent years, wearable technologies become more and more important due to the demand of medical care, emergency requirement, childcare, and other personal monitors and reminders.
Wearable device usually contact to the user's body, therefore, required some specific designs to be able to meet the requirements such as heat sink to specific direction, flexibility, and light weight, etc.
According to the development of electronic devices to meet the high performance and multi tasks, the generation of heat in the circuit or circuit elements such as computer CPU, powered transistor, semiconductor, and other heat generator etc. are increasing drastically. Electronic devices may include housing, and a set of packed components which are packed within a limited size of housing. Powerful computer components allow the design and construction of higher performance portable computing devices. However, the use of such powerful computer components often results in increased heat generation by these computing devices. Therefore, improved heat dissipation technology or structure is often needed to maintain operating temperatures of the electronic devices within proper range.
The cooling of heat generating components of an electronic device is performed, in general, by attaching a heat sink to the heat generating component(s) and the heat sink is radiated or transferred heat by the airflow of an airflow generator.
The heat-dissipation mechanisms for electronic devices generally involve the use of extra materials and/or parts. For instance, heat spreader, cooling fans, vents, heat pipes may be employed to remove heat from components in an electronic device.
Hence, compact designs for portable electronic devices may be designed by components and/or materials to avoid hot spots near certain components such as a processor, display, and/or storage.